EverLasting
by amiieebabii
Summary: Troy popular guy falls in love with Gabriella sick girl. yet to find out shes not able to live long. T
1. Chapter 1 Trailer

**Hello guys ! This is my new story called Everlasting. **

**This is more like a trailer to see whether I should continue it or not. So give me all your opinions. Basically this story is about a boy who falls in love with a sick girl. Who's dieing** **I'll give more info cause I don't wanna give everything away. So her it is..... **

Troy walked in the school giving pounds to every guy that saw him. And winks to the girls that stared. He was a pretty popular guy at East High, captain of the basketball team a total hottie and much much more. But he was currently single at the moment. He was tired of his ex girlfriend Sharpay. She was annoying and a real blonde. She begged him to take her back but blondes weren't his thing. He was more a brunette guy. He just haven't found the right one yet. Still it didn't slow him down.

"Troy!" Chad yelled.

"Sup man." he gave him a pound.

"Ready for tomorrow big game? You excited." he grinned.

"Hell yea!" Troy smirked.

**The bell rang!**

"Catch you later man." Chad left.

Troy gathered the rest of his books and began heading till his classroom. He heard a noise and turned his head for a second, then suddenly tripped over and fell.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"sorry..." a softly voice mumbled.

Troy looked down and saw a small petite latina.

"Oh.. I'm sorry." he went down a helped her pick her books up.

"It's fine." she whispered and looked at him.

It was then when he saw her face. She was beautiful, light soft skin, chocolate orbs that he got lost in and small pink plumpy lips. Only thing was she looked terribly sick. Troy shook his head and jumped back to reality.

"You okay?" he asked.

The latina nodded. "I'm fine." she whispered and got up and walked away.

Troy knew he had to find this girl again.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Hello guys ;] I decided I'm going to keep on with this story. I have a lot of ideas for this story. And I'm still going to keep on with illegal love. ;) so please tell me what you think is it bad or good? **

**Chapter 1. **

**( I'm not interested ) **

The bell rang and it was the end of the day. Troy still didn't forget about that girl he ran into earlier. He tried searching for her during lunch but she was no where to be found. Troy just wanted to know the name to that beauty.

"TROY!" a perky blonde squealed.

Troy shook his head and took in deep breathes then turned. "Oh hey Sharpay." he faked smiled.

"Hey baby." she leaned up to kiss him.

He moved back. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Kissing my baby." she grinned.

"We broke up Shar move on." she rolled his eyes and kept walking.

But she continued to go after him. "Oh come on Troy we had some fun times."

"We did and were not going to again. Bye Shar." he walked threw the double doors to the parking lot. He got in his car an began driving out of the school. He drove his regular way home when he saw someone so familiar. He squinted his eyes and noticed it was the girl he met earlier. He smiled a little and drove near the sidewalk.

"Hey!" he called out.

She jumped a little then turned slowly. "Oh god." she mumbled and continued walking.

"Wait please I want to ask you something." he begged.

She didn't answer.

"Can I know your name?" he asked while driving slowly.

"Gabriella." she turned her head toward him.

"Can I please talk to you for a second." he called out again.

She turned her head again towards him. "I'm not interested." she turned the corner and went down another street.

Troy just watched her walked and smirked to himself then drove home.

**The next day . **

Troy entered the school, with only one thing on his mind. _Gabriella _for some reason she was the only thing he could think about. She was the only girl in the school who actually caught his eye. She was different and he wanted to know more about her.

"Hey Chad." Troy arrived at his locker.

"Sup dude. Sharpay was looking for you again." he chuckled.

Troy rolled his eyes. "She needs to move on with her life."

"Haha yea man."

"Do you know a girl name Gabriella?" Troy looked at him.

"Na why?"

"I met this girl and her name is Gabriella and I wanna know more about her." he smiled.

Chad patted his back. "Good luck man. See you later." he walked away.

Troy scratched the back of his head and began walking to his first class of the day. He smiled to himself at the sight of the girl he's been searching for.

Her eyes widen once she saw him. She turned the other way and began walking fast.

Troy chuckled and ran after her. She heard his foot steps and began running also. They started running down the halls like if they were racing. Gabriella first place and Troy trying to catch up. And he did. He grabbed her by the waist pulling her to a stop. She pushed herself out of her grip and faced him.

"What do you want?" she asked out of breathe.

He smiled. "To talk to you."

"Okay you did now you can go." she began walking.

Troy grabbed her arm swing her back in front of him. "No like talk to you and get to know you."

"Why?" she asked as the bell rang.

"Cause I wanna know more about you." he looked at her.

"Look I have to attend class." she tried getting out of his grip.

"Why are you playing hard to get?" he smirked.

"I'm not, I just don't want your self pity or being made fun of cause of what I have." she looked at him.

He looked back at her with confusion. "What do you have- "

"Mister Bolton and Miss Montez!"

Both of their heads spun.

"The bell rang and you two are chit chatting in the hall way. Detentiontoday after school report to my class room." the assistant principal said.

"But I have basket- -"

"Eh I don't care you disobeyed the rules so detention for both. Now get to class." she walked away.

"Thanks a lot Troy." Gabriella mumbled and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

1**hello guyss . Its beeen awhile and I apologize . I was on vacation for two weeks and now I've started school. **

**Soo I've been real busy. I'll update illegal love sooon . **

**Sooo pleaseeeee wait on it :] thanks and please tell me what you think of this pleaseee . Thanks guy xoxo amber.**

**Chapter 2**

The last bell rang and everyone ran to their lockers happily that the day has finally ended. Well from them not Gabriella and Troy.

And with Troy he was still confused with what Gabriella said that she doesn't want pity cause of what she has. Was she sick or had something that was nasty? He shook his head and just focused on getting to his locker.

"Dude, lets get pizza I'm freaking starving." Chad patted his back.

Troy sighed. "I have detention."

"Damn, man. Well see you tomorrow." he walked off.

Troy grabbed his book bag and started heading toward the detention room. He was the first one there. He took a seat and waited for Gabriella too come in. So she can answer his questions he had for her.

The teacher walked in and Gabriella followed right behind her. She took a seat right across the room from him.

He stood staring at her. She was beautiful to him at least.

"Oh Darn! You two stay right there and NO talking! I left something in my car I'll be right back." and she walked out slamming the door behind her.

Once it shut, Troy's head automatically shot towards Gabriella. He went over across the room and sat in the seat next to her. She sighed and put her head down and groaned.

"What do you want Troy?" She asked.

"I want you to answer somethings for me please." he looked at her.

She looked at him. "What things?"

"Why do you keep trying to avoid me? And why don't you want people to have pity for you." he looked in her eyes.

She shook her head and stared at the desk. "Troy I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Why not? What's so bad about it?" he started getting aggravated.

She looked at him teary eyed. "I have skin cancer. Lupus Troy."

He looked at her shockingly, speechless, not knowing what to say. He stuttered. "Gab- - "

And the teacher walked in.

"Troy? Do you want another detention?" she asked.

"No no miss." he stuttered again.

"Well then shush. I have to go so you guys are dismissed. But if you are late to class again I'll make this longer and you won't get off easy."

Gabriella wiped her cheeks and grabbed her bag and headed out the classroom. Troy grabbed his and followed.

"Gabriella." he said. But she continued to walk.

He jogged over to her and grabbed her arm slightly to turn her. "Gabriella, just answer this okay? Why do you keep avoiding me?"

She looked in his eyes. "Troy, you're a jock. I'm a cancer patient. What would you want to do with me huh? Usually your kind is making fun of me and how I have skin disease and I look sick like I'm anemic. Our worlds don't belong together or collide. And who knows you might just use me."

With that last word she walked off and out of the school leaving Troy speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"_Hopeless" _

Troy thought of _Gabriella _all the time. She was on his mind every second of the day. It drove him nuts because he wanted to talk to her, know more about her. He even found out where her locker was, and where she lived. He just wanted to spend time with _her_ but she just wouldn't give him the time or day when he asked. Suddenly the bell rang interrupting Troy's thoughts. It was the last period and his favorite period cause _Gabriella _was in it. He walked to class fast so that he would get a seat near _her. _As he arrived she was already there, seated and doodling on a piece of paper. He smiled softly at the sight of her and took a seat behind her. He took a deep breathe taking in her scent, which he enjoyed very much.

"Good afternoon Miss Montez." he said softly.

"Not you again." she sighed.

Troy chuckled lowly. "Yes, me again."

She turned around facing him. And that was when her chocolate orbs met with his ocean ones. "I don't know what part of leave me alone don't you get Troy."

His breathed quickened and he smiled. "I won't leave you alone till you spend time with me."

She smirked, then turned and face forward.

Troy whispered in her ear. "I'm guessing that's a yes?"

_Gabriella _shivered knowing his lips were just inches away from her ear. She tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying about the science project. But knowing that _he _was right behind her, it was _impossible _for her to ever concentrate.

"Now class you may choose partners for this project but, please choose well." the teacher announced.

And then the bell rang and everyone scattered out into the halls. The only two left were _Troy_ and _Gabriella_.

"I think this year I want you as my partner." Troy said.

"Is that what you tell to all the girls, you want to get in your pants?" she smirked.

"Is that the kind of guy you think of me Miss Montez?" He chuckled. "I'll remember that."

"I'm just saying." she walked to the hall, and of corse he followed.

"So what do you say to being my partner?" he looked at her.

"I say, I'll think about it." she walked to her locker.

"So after school tomorrow, I'll pick you up and we go to my place."

"Eh, why your place." she looked at him.

And he smiled. "Don't worry my mom will be home." with that he winked and walked off. _Gabriella _smiled to herself, then shook her head and remembered she can't trust _him _just yet.

Review and tell me what you think? I know its pretty short but I'm saving it for next chapter which will be longer :) . And thanks for the review before loved them.


End file.
